User talk:Austicke
Welcome! Feel free to leave me a message -- Austicke Archive Effects *Effects Category, are you happy with all that is in there? As there are some from the .2da file that you sent me that I didn't add.They are to do with Abilities, skills, Feats, Magic, AC, AB and Damage that is talk about somewhere else. -- Pstarky 03:25, 30 Jun 2005 (PDT) *I'll take a look at it. Some of the 2da entries have more to do with game mechanics than how it works in reality, so no problem if some are not included. Sorry I haven't had time to work on the wiki lately; I've been super busy at work. Hopefully I can find some free time soon, so I can contribute. -- Austicke 17:10, 30 Jun 2005 (PDT) *Its cool, whenever you have time. I will have a look at setting up the Skills/Feats/Spell for BoW soon(So there a full list in the NwN part, then just the BoW changes in the BoW part). -- Pstarky 21:11, 30 Jun 2005 (PDT) Main Page *I hope you dont mind the changes I made on the main page. You like it? You can reword anything to sound better or make something look better. I will have a look around to see if I can find a NWN logo and uplaod it to add next to the BoW one. -- Pstarky 03:21, 3 Jul 2005 (PDT) *Cool, NwN got a download called NWN FanSite Kit. If you want to have a look NWN FanSite Kit. Nice resource. *I think we should ditch the BoW stuff and make this exclusively about NWN in general. We can have a category called Gameworlds where any servers can be entered and details can go on a single page (or just links to their web site). -- Austicke 05:17, 3 Jul 2005 (PDT) *Ok, so we still going to have a BoW Wiki site (Do you want me to keep making articles for BoW changes, and remove the BoW Changes out of the NwN side)? or just linked to BoW Website. Is there anything else to do to the NwN side? Im at work at the moment, where do you get the images from so I can download, then upload/link to pages if possible.. -- Pstarky 05:25, 3 Jul 2005 (PDT) *Yeah, I think we should remove the BoW stuff and make it about NWN in general. I hope to find the time to move the wiki to its own domain and then we can promote it to the NWN community. That would be great if you could help with the feat & spell graphics. I have them ready to go; they just need to be uploaded and added. Like I said, I just need to find a block of time. Hopefully soon. -- Austicke 19:40, 3 Jul 2005 (PDT) *So we just going to have BoW website link in the Gameworlds? No BoWWike at all? (Double checking before I go and delete/Clean up BoW side of this Wiki) -- Pstarky 00:11, 4 Jul 2005 (PDT)' *I think we should still have a BoWWike'', because it could be a good recourse for Starting/Basic Character Building that is set around BoW environment. Just have a list of all the changed Classes/Skills/Feats/Spells to BoW. So when someone set up a build, they can link it to the changed class/skill/feat/spell to show the improvement or nerf for BoW, and add some info into the article why it works on BoW. Good recourse to the forums aswell? If we do want to have a BoWWike like this,(I think that was the main idea of this WIKI in the first place right? It was just own ideas got bigger. :P ) Is it possible to just copy this site to a NwNWike domain, so we have two copys at first. Then we just remove from each site what is not needed?? -- Pstarky 03:21, 4 Jul 2005 (PDT) Help Articles I was thinking of adding a Help article for '''Tables. Just a quick refence like you have done on editing. With all the wiki links that will be in the Help/Table articles, can we just link these to the wikipedia articles. For a example have a look at Help:Contents to see what I have done. I will have a look over the discussion we have had to see what else might be need for Help. Pstarky 04:52, 15 Aug 2005 (PDT) Sounds good to me. -- Austicke 18:24, 15 Aug 2005 (PDT) I have had a look at changing the links from wikipedia to Meta help pages. I cant work out a way to do this at all. The only way I see that this can be done is if we make all the links on these article External links to Meta. (Light blue) Is there way you know or can you have a look at it please? If it can be done show me and I do the rest of them. -- Pstarky 05:41, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) External links are fine. I'd prefer that people can easily tell they're leaving NWNWiki. -- Austicke 05:54, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ok I have linked most of it to Meta, but there are still some links going to Wikipedia. The reason for this is that Meta had these links going to Wikipedia aswell. I think I have got most of them. -- Pstarky 09:08, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) Cool, thanks! -- Austicke 09:26, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWNWiki logo What do you think, workable with? The second file with plain black text look better smaller then the first one, thinking it would work it the top corner (for the link back to main page). The first one I think would look nice in we are still going have a heading on the main page as it is now. -- Pstarky 07:56, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Awesome. I think the one with the blue looks better in all cases. We definitely need to use it on the front page. I'm not sure it'll work as the upper left corner logo, because it needs to be small & square. Maybe we just keep the eye for that? -- Austicke 08:08, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Yep, Im cool with leaving the eye in the corner. -- Pstarky 08:10, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Blue edging is good, my problem is the over-use of the curl on NWNW. The proper NWN titles (from NWN, SoU & HotU) only use major squiggley bits on the first letter of the line. The way it is now spaces out the letters way to much & don't match the original product design. -- Defunc7 aka Mr. Always-forgets-to-sign-name Yeah, it's because the capital letters are more stylized, and four together space it out. Pstarky, I see what you mean about the blue outline not looking as good in the smaller size. -- Austicke 09:15, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Pstarky, for the eye logo, do you have a way of making the background transparent, so it doesn't have the white box around it? I guess the background of the logo should be white, but it'd probably look better if the white background hugged the image instead of being a square. I don't know if that's possible. -- Austicke 09:16, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) I'm gonna take a guess & say u don't have much of an idea what u'r doing :p mainly because u don't seem to have any direct control over letter spacing & because u don't seem to know what anti-aliasing is. I wouldn't recommend gif-transparency, it always looks rubbish. If u got access to a something which can save to .png, I'd advise that for trans as I'm pretty sure .png supports alpha-channels. -- Not gonna sign, 'cause u'r not the boss a me! :p I just uploaded a different NWNWiki logo, what do you think? Might even look good in the corner too. I will fix the eye to be trans aswell. -- Pstarky 09:42, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ok ppl stop playing games. What do you think about my other NWNWiki logo? -- Pstarky 12:03, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) with the drop-shadow? it certainly doesn't look anything like the NWN style now--Defunc7 12:16, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) Its Neverwinter Font, just mostly in lowcase. Personaly I think it looks close to NWN, but different which I think is good. If I try and make the shadow like NWN it just looks bad when the logo is reduced smaller. Just giving options. -- Pstarky 12:22, 16 Sep 2005 (PDT) I like the NWN-like highlighting better than the blue drop-shadow; but, if it can't be done for the size, then it looks like we have little choice. Thanks for the transparent upper left hand corner logo. -- Austicke 09:07, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) I've stuck up a couple of examples of my attempts on my user-page thingy. Can't get them into .png format as I don't have anything for that format atm but seeing as it's going on the front-page, which is white backing, I don't see transparency mattering atm. It's all fully scalable (independant horizontal & vertical) vector with the blue-fuzz re-applied to match correct scale. Still getting a bit of a prob since my letters doesn't quite follow NWN font exactly so I get gaps & adjusting the blue-fuzz borders isn't exactly exact. --Defunc7 12:07, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) I think we should go back to the transparent eye logo (no blue fuzz) as some custum skins of WIKI are yellow or some different colour and blue fuzz does not look great. I really cant have another go a the logo until Im back at work on Wednesday. I dont have Photoshop/Illustator at home. :| I could make the logo look more like the first one again with just the blue shadow. (no white, just like the two Exp packs) Only if I could get my hands on BioWare original artist files, I could do so much more with the logo. :) The files I get use out of the Fan Site Kits are kind of crappy. :| Do we like the one line or the two lines for the type better?-- Pstarky 17:27, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) Umm that Blue fuzz around the eye is from my file. Does anyone know why it doing that? -- Pstarky 19:45, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) I'm not actually sure how to change my skin & I don't know how many people visiting the site are gonna bother with that either (if we drop the transparency thing, it might not actually matter). Not sure what u mean about ur blue-fuzz from ur file. If it's photoshop it could be from a layer effect or something.--Defunc7 06:34, 18 Sep 2005 (PDT) I only cared about transparency for the upper left corner logo, which is now done. -- Austicke 07:01, 18 Sep 2005 (PDT)